


The Mask

by JuKaMC24



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), RWBY, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Amputation, Gen, Impalement, Masochistic Behavior, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, V7C12 mentions, idk what else to tag in here, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuKaMC24/pseuds/JuKaMC24
Summary: It shatters like glass. The mask Qrow had tried so hard to keep up. The smile that tells everyone that everything is okay, when it isn't. He even used it around the people he loves the most.————————Whoop, another vent fic. I'm, way too tired to process writing this. It's very graphic and the tags above are there for tws.Just.Hi, I'm Qrow Ebi, a fictive and an integration of the characters Qrow Branwen, Killian Jones, and Hisirdoux Casperan. Which is why those tags are there.Also Cloves if you see this, please don't read it, it's really graphic and I don't want to worry you, thanks.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi (Implied)
Kudos: 3





	The Mask

_"You replaced him! You replaced him and I!"_

A cracking noise can be heard.

" _No.. Nonono I can fix this!"_

And another.

_"I'll kill you!"_

Until finally.

_"This is how it ends, isn't it?"_

It shatters like glass. The mask Qrow had tried so hard to keep up. The smile that tells everyone that everything is okay, when it isn't. He even used it around the people he loves the most.

But now it's gone, shattered, broken. He's lost, he doesn't know who he _is_ anymore. Too many memories, too overwhelming. He is going to fucking _break_.

Qrow can't hide it anymore. The memories of feeling his sword piercing his chest. The memories of watching _him_ die right in front of him. The anger and grief he felt when his father abandoned him and his brother, replacing them. The absolute sorrow, watching the very person who he looked up to shrivel into dust in his arms.

It's all too much. Qrow can't stop. He _needs_ to stop this. He heard a crunch from his left arm.

"Not again.." The bird mumbled to himself, frustrated. He removed his hand from his arm, looking at the damage.

_Blood_. There was blood coming from all the small cuts on his palm. Blue sparks of electricity and magic were coming from the cracks of broken metal that was his arm.

He isn't surprised anymore, even from the stinging pain from his blooded hand. He remembers why he has this piece of metal anyways. When the last time his mask shattered.

_"It'll be just like how the crocodile did it! It won't hurt any longer, it won't feel **wrong**."_

Qrow grew numb to that memory long ago. Slicing his own hand off with Excalibur, unable to be healed back ever again. Then again, almost everyone he integrated with had some type of arm trauma, so it's not like the feeling is new.

The pain felt _good_ anyways. That _he_ was the one control of his own life. Each time he breaks his arm, his hand, the cuts on his back, wings. He deserved them. He deserved them _all_. He _asked_ for them. Even though he _knew_ they were wrong. But he can't help but ask for punishment for all his wrongdoings, and Qrow couldn't afford to care anymore, always with a wide smile on his face at every little sting.

—————————

He won't call Krel to fix his arm tonight, he can ask another time. It still worked, mostly. It's dangerous, but Qrow didn't care. He doesn't know why anyone cares anyways.

He was broken, unfixable, right from the start. He should have seen this coming anyways. He had bad luck. And his choices were the worst ones. 

But he couldn't afford to care. Not when everything will be over soon anyways. It always does. From Summer, to Liam, to Merlin, to everyone he cares about.

"They'll all disappear soon anyways. Not like they'll stay with a fuck up like me." Qrow told himself with a big smile, though tears were running down his cheeks. He started laughing.

"Talking to yourself now? You've finally gone mad, Qrow!" He continued laughing. He looked down to the darkness from the edge. He's been down there multiple times, well, with the other bird man. He forgot his name already. But this time nobody would know.

He would rather enjoy the fake fantasy over the horrible reality. Where nobody will find him, where he can make no more mistakes, where nobody would have to worry about him.

Qrow smiles and takes a leap of faith, using his wings to guide him down. He almost reached the endless ground before he was grabbed and was moving back up, away from the the target.

"I can't believe this would be the first place you were at." What? Who? Oh right, the other bird man. He looked tired, dark bags underneath the teal eyes.

"I swear I'm going to hit you the next time you do that."

"Counting on it," Qrow said, tired, before being pushed to the room with the big soft screen.

"Now speak or something, I'm way too tired to deal with you right now." Qrow salutes before putting back on the broken mask he had earlier, and forced himself to speak. Though, his voice was cracked and broken.

Just like he is.


End file.
